Well wishes
by LahLah87
Summary: Kurt gets an unexpected surprise at nationals.


A/N: Just a small little thing that popped into my head at work today... Just thought I'd jot it down while it was still there XD If you can let me know what you think, reviews make me smile :) ENJOY.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :(

* * *

Kurt watched the chaos unfold around him. They had less then half an hour before they were to perform and the stress was starting to show.

He watched as his beautiful boyfriend, along with Mike and Brittany, went over the dance moves for the thousandth time, Tina's eyes never leaving Mike as she sat across from them on the couch.  
Santana and Quinn chatting in the corner of the room, laughing at Rachel flipping her shit at Finn over the catastrophy that will be her life if they don't win nationals.

Puck lounging across Tina on the couch, throwing his football, repeatedly in the air, looking as though he had not a care in the world. Mercedes, seated next to Tina and jammed under Puck's leggs, making wistfully sad, googley eyes at Sam, who was bouncing around the room excitedly with Artie and Rory.

Kurt sighed. He would really miss them when he left. New York was so far away and these people, his friends, had become family to him.

A knock at the green room door pulled him from his thoughts, as he headed over to open it, wondering who it could be and rolling his eyes and wincing at Rachel's screech of "SPIES"!

What he opened the door to though, stopped him in his tracks, twisted his stomach and made the heaviness in his heart, ache all the more.

...

The last time he'd set eyes on David Karofsky, said boy had been layed up in a hospital bed, cheeks stained with tears and neck covered in bruises.

The infrequent texts they'd shared had been just that; infrequent. With Kurt's graduation looming, NYADA auditions, nationals and time spent with Blaine and his family had kept him so busy, his promise to keep in touch with David had been neglected. The guilt he'd barely acknowledged being there, began eating away at him.

The fault, of course, not only lay on him. David seemed to him, a very guarded, closed off person, someone Kurt had trouble talking to through text messaging or phone calls. And with his counselling sessions and transferring schools again, David had seemed just as busy as he was.

...

"Oh my gosh, David hey, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked, hugging the boy tightly before stepping back guiltily. "I'm so sorry, I've been so busy. I've been meaning to ca-"

"It's okay." Dave chuckled, a grin lighting up his face in a way Kurt had never seen before. " saw us sitting out there, told me you guys were back here getting ready." At the 'us' part Kurt was startled to find he hadn't noticed Sebastian Smythe lounging against the doorframe, infuriating smirk in place. "So, we just came back here to wish you guys good luck." Dave smiled.

"Ummm, excuse me, you! You wanted to wish them good luck." Sebastian shook his head. "I just came here to watch a train wreck unfold." He laughed.

"As I recall, that 'train wreck' beat your Warblers at regionals." Kurt sneered sarcastically, one eyebrow raised.

"And I still can't figure out how." Sebastian tutted, superior look on his face.

"Anyways," Kurt frowned as he watched David swat at Sebastian's chest, Sebastian throwing the other boy a 'what was that for?' look, "we just wanted to come wish you guys good luck, Kurt. We'll be cheering for you."

Dave laughed as Sebastian shook his head, looking exasperated. "You! You'll be cheering for them. I'll be laughing at them." He announced haughtily.

Kurt rolled his eyes, before being pulled into a strong hug from David. "Thank you so much for everything, Kurt." He heard David whisper.

"There's no need to thank me." Kurt smiled.

"Oh my god, enough with the sappiness Dave, can we just go already?" Sebastian whined. "If I'm gonna have to sit through this nightmare, I want a decent seat at least."

Dave let Kurt go with a chuckle. "See you around Kurt?" Dave asked, to which Kurt nodded. "Good luck out there guys." David called to the rest of the group, who seemed to not hear him, before retreating, leaving a shell shocked Kurt behind.

...

"Was that Sebastian and Karofsky?" Blaine asked, coming up beside him, wide eyed.

"Uh huh." Kurt smiled delightedly.

...

And as he watched David and Sebastian walk away hand in hand, whispering and smiling at each other happily, Kurt felt his stomach settle and the heaviness in his heart melt away.


End file.
